Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver module plug connector.
Description of the Related Art
In an optical communication system, a transceiver module has been in practical use in order to transmit an optical signal transmitted through optical fibers, a copper cable, and an optical connector or the like to a mother board. The optical communication system has, at the operation-side end face of the housing, transceiver module assemblies that are provided so as to protrude ends of optical modules as transceiver modules of a plurality of transceiver module assemblies, respectively. The transceiver module assembly is configured to include an optical module and an optical module receptacle assembly as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,839 for example. The optical module is configured to mainly include a metal-made upper case and a lower plate forming a contour unit and a module substrate positioned at a predetermined position in a storage space formed between the upper case and the lower plate.
One end of the module substrate is, as shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B in U.S. Pat. No. 8,714,839, connected to a plug connector having an electrode portion. The electrode portion of the plug connector has a right face and a back face that have a plurality of contact pads arranged to be parallel to one another on a common plane with a predetermined interval, respectively. Both sides of one end of a module substrate are position-regulated with regard to the plug connector, respectively, by being inserted and fixed to guide units formed at both side faces of the plug connector. Both side faces connected to the guide unit of the plug connector have nibs, respectively, The respective nibs are fixed to the periphery of a groove in the substrate support wall of the upper case.
In recent years, it has been desired to provide transceiver modules in a housing of an optical communication system while the maximum number of transceiver modules are arranged on the entire operation-side end face of the housing of the optical communication system.